Vala's first Christmas
by Toomi
Summary: Just a silly little Xmas fic while I wait for the turkey to cook. The team spends Christmas at Sam's place. SJ. AU


_AN: Just a little story that popped into my head, waiting for the turkey to cook. _

_The team spends Christmas at Sam's place. S/J, AU, Season 10ish _

_Disclaimer: Santa didn't bring them to me, so I still don't own anything._

Sam looked around her house, checking for anything that could be out of place. Considering how well she knew these people she was nervous. This was the first time she had hosted the team Christmas dinner. The previous years had been at Jacks and last year, everyone had done their own thing. She had gone to her brothers house, and had missed the tradition with her friends. This year she had taken matters into her own hands, inviting the current SG-1 to her house for dinner. Vala, Teal'c and Daniel were just going to stay on base anyways, so they agreed without much persuasion. Cam had made plans to go home to his parents, but after hearing from Teal'c that it was an old tradition, changed plans.

Around 4pm she heard Daniel and Vala arrive. Vala was commenting loudly on the decorated houses and asking Daniel why he hadn't decorated his place. Sam opened the door before they could knock.

"Sam. Merry Christmas." Daniel placed a bag on the doorstep, and gave Sam a hug.

"Hi. Merry Christmas." Vala moved forward awkwardly and gave Sam a distant hug. She was determined to do this right and that meant copying Daniel.

"Come on in guys. You want a drink?"

"Beer if you've got it, and wine for Vala. Thanks Sam. You need a hand?"

"Nah, just go join Jack in the living room."

Daniel took Vala's and his coat and hung them in the hallway closet. Vala was already seated on the large couch, looking with great interest at at the seasonal decorations.

"Daniel."

"Hi Jack. When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. Plane was a bit late." Jack took a long swig out of his beer to finish it, and looked questioningly at Daniel

"Sam's getting one for me."

"I'll just go help her. Be right back." Jack vacated the room leaving Vala and Daniel alone.

"Daniel. Is this tree alive?" Vala's questions started again.

"No. This one's artificial."

"Why? What's the point of a tree indoors?"

"It's a Christmas tradition."

"Oh. Like all the lights and stuff."

"Yeah. Just something people do at Christmas."

"Is there any weird customs I should know about?"

"Weird? I don't think so."

"I'll ask Teal'c when he gets here."

Sam returned with his beer, and wine for Vala, and sat down where Jack had been sitting.

"Vala. Didn't you celebrate Christmas last year?" Sam inquired.

"No. I wasn't here then. I've never seen anything like it before."

"I think it's a really pretty time of year."

"What is the reason? Just for kicks?"

"No. It's a religious holiday." Daniel jumped in as Sam nodded.

"Oh. So everyone participates?"

"No, there's lots that don't, but here, most people do. If you're not religious it's a chance to get family together and give gifts."

Jack walked back in and sat down next to Sam.

"Danny, d'ya remember Teal'c's first Christmas?"

"The one where we decorated his room on the base, with a tree, tinsel and all those lights?"

"Yeah." Jack smirked at the memory.

"Why what happened?" Vala was interested in any old stories.

"No one remembered to explain to him why we had decorated it, so he took all the stuff down, and put them in Hammond's office."

"What then?"

"Hammond tripped over one of the strings of lights and twisted his ankle." Daniel was grinning at Jack.

"Yeah, then started to find out who put them there. An airman who saw Teal'c carry the stuff in there told him. Hammond went to Teal'c and somehow came up with the idea it was a prank, and all my fault."

The look of indignation on Jack's face, and the memory of Hammond yelling at Jack for something he hadn't done for once, was too much for Daniel. He had to put the beer down as he was laughing so hard. The doorbell rang, and Sam got up.

"Who else is coming?" Jack glared at Daniel.

"Uh, I'm assuming Cam and Teal'c. I wasn't expecting you to be here Jack, so I have no idea who else she could've invited." Daniel ceased lauging at the glare.

"You weren't expecting me?" So Sam hadn't told them. He grinned to himself. He could have some fun with this.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Sam opened the door to reveal Teal'c.

"Merry Christmas Colonel Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c. You too. Just one request."

"Yes?"

"No titles tonight, ok? It's just Sam."

"As you wish."

"Where's Cam?"

"I am unsure. He was behind me most of the journey."

Sam ushered Teal'c in out of the cold, and considered calling Cam's cell phone. Remembering Teal'c drove his vehicle as though he was flying a Death Glider, she understood why Cam was dropped. She took Teal'c's coat and asked if he would like a drink. As usual he requested water. He took a bag of gifts and joined the others in the living room.

"Teal'c. Hi." Jack waved his bottle at Teal'c

"Hey Teal'c. I thought Cam was with you?" Daniel was still pondering the way Jack had answered his comment earlier.

"Hi Teal'c, what's in the bag?"

"Seasons greetings O'Neill, Daniel Jackson. This bag contains the customary gifts that one exchanges on such occasions Vala Mal Doran."

"Oooh. We get gifts?"

"Yes Vala." Daniel pulled Vala back onto the couch as she had started to approach Teal'c.

"Here's your water Teal'c." Sam reentered the room. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Smells great, Carter."

Jack once again waved his beer in Sam's direction. Sam's glared at Jack for the use of her last name. She thought she'd been making progress but apparently not. Daniel watched the silent exchange between the two, but missed Jack's wink towards Sam.

"Need another beer, Sir?" Daniel wasn't sure if Sam was trying to giggle or snarl when she said the 'sir'.

"Sure."

"Here Sam, I'll come help." Daniel followed Sam to the kitchen, leaving behind a bewildered Vala, and a smirking Jack.

Jack saw Cam drive up, and got the door before he could ring the bell.

"Glad you could make it Cam."

"Sorry, Sir. Got a bit behind Teal'c then I got lost."

"Come on in before you let the heat out."

"Yes, Sir."

"What's in the bag."

"Uh, gifts, Sir."

"Cam, it's Christmas, lay off the Sir."

"Yes Si..." Cam shook his head. It was just too much of habit. He followed Jack into the living room and placed the gifts he had brought under the tree. Sam came to tell everyone that dinner was ready, if they could move towards the dining room. She noticed Cam as he stood up.

"Jack. Why is Cam still wearing his coat?"

"Uh, sorry about that. Here I'll take your coat."

"Uh, thanks Sir."

"Not used to playing host."

"Well get used to it." Sam's voice drifted in from the dining room.

Daniel was helping Sam place the bowls of food on the table, and almost dropped the carrots when he heard Sam's retort. What the hell was going on here?

Dinner was everything a Christmas dinner could be. The turkey was golden brown and moist, the vegis roasted to perfection, more than enough gravy to go around, and an easy, friendly conversation continued throughout. Vala tucked in eagerly, enjoying her first Christmas meal, taking some of everything, and pulling her face at the brussel sprouts. For desert Sam had prepared a Christmas pudding, and poured brandy all over it, then lit it on fire.

"How are we supposed to eat that?" Vala watched the blue flames licking the desert.

"Wait, the flames will go out."

"Why light it on fire?"

"It's an English thing. That way the desert takes the flavour of the brandy without the alcohol."

The flames went out and Jack returned with white rum sauce drizzling it all over the dessert. Vala inspected her piece warily. One bite sold her on it and she devoured it in a few bites, sitting back when she was done, full as she'd ever been. After helping Sam clear the table and put the leftover food away, they all took a seat in the living room. Teal'c sat next to the fire, Vala next to Daniel on the two seater, and Sam, Jack and Cam on the larger couch.

"Jack, where are you staying tonight?" In the candle light, Daniel missed Sam's slight blush, but Vala noticed. She clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her surprise becoming vocal.

"I dunno Danny. How 'bout your place?" Jack had noticed Vala's movement and had guessed the reason why. Now her face turned to one of disappointment.

"Uh, sure."

"I believe that you are unable to drive at this point Daniel Jackson. Perhaps I shall escort you home."

"Guys, same rule as always. You can stay here. I've even got your names in a bowl to pick for beds."

As Cam and Vala weren't aware of what was going on, Sam quickly explained how the rule began.

"Every Christmas, Daniel and I would be unable to drive, and Teal'c didn't have his license yet. As we always had the dinner at Jack's he would put one of us up in the spare room, and the others got to fight over the couch."

"Yeah, I remember you got the spare room for a while." Daniel remembered many times waking on the floor after starting on the couch.

"Until that year I insisted that we draw."

"Yeah, the last time I'm the host and join in."

"Why Jack?"

"I believe that was the year you slept on the floor O'Neill?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"Well, I've got two spare rooms, a cot bed, and the couch. So no one gets the floor."

"Well that settled, I'm getting another drink. Anyone else want one?"

"Yeah, I'll come." Daniel stood up and followed Jack into the kitchen. "Jack, what's going on?"

"I'm getting a beer."

"No, not that. With you and Sam?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"And she only named four places to sleep, and there's five of us. Is someone sharing?"

"Daniel, you've had too much to drink already. Here, take this to Cam."

Daniel missed Jack's grin as he wandered back with several drinks. Back in the living room, Teal'c was starting to hand out the gifts. Vala squealed with delight as she opened one from Daniel.

"What is it Daniel?"

"It's a gift card."

"And what does it do?" Vala was waving it back and forth as if she expected it to do something miraculous.

"You use it to buy things."

"Really?" Daniel recognized the look in her eyes. It hadn't taken Vala long to learn how a credit card worked, or what the expression 'charge it' meant.

"Yes, you can go Boxing day shopping tomorrow."

"Boxing day?"

"I was confused also at the strange name for this holiday."

"Yeah, Teal'c thought it was a day for boxing." Jack explained to Cam.

"Well what is it then?" Vala held the gift card tightly in her hand as if it was going to escape her grasp.

"Now, it's a day for sales, and shopping."

"Why is it called boxing?"

"It's from back in the old days, where the landowners would give the servants and people who worked the land gifts in boxes, such as food, and clothes," Daniel explained.

"Oh. So I get to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes."

While answering Vala's questions, most gifts had been opened, and thank you's exchanged. Daniel had missed what Jack had given Sam, but opened his from Jack. He laughed as a new hat fell out. Jack had knocked his hat off the last time he was down, and it had fallen into the fire pit. Everyone received chocolate from Cam, while Teal'c had given everyone a Christmas ornament. Jack thanked Daniel as he opened a video game of the Simpsons.

Vala sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere in the room. Everyone was joking, throwing the spare wrapping paper, and all we wearing smiles. She decided that Christmas was a good holiday if this happened every year.

Towards midnight, the discussion about sleeping arrangements arose again. Jack and Daniel had hit the Christmas Cheer and were making ridiculous suggestions about who sleeps where. Teal'c retrieved the bowl with the slips for names, and returned to the living room. Sam pulled out names and called out the rooms.

"Spare room number one... Teal'c."

"Didn't he get a room last time?" Daniel complained.

"Spare room number two... Vala. Cot bed... Cam, Couch... Daniel."

"Jack, looks like you're stuck with the floor."

Daniel couldn't contain his glee at Jack's misfortune. Jack tried to put a sad look on his face but failed miserably, yet Daniel was to tipsy to notice. Teal'c and Cam went out to the vehicles to bring in everyone's overnight bag. Once back inside, the bags were placed in the hallway and Sam moved them to the spare room. Returning down the stairs, Daniel looked above her head. He waited until Jack went over to her and loudly announced what he had seen.

"Sam, Jack, look up."

"Daniel." Jack glared at Daniel.

"What are you talking about Daniel?" Vala noticed the plant that was pinned to the ceiling just at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's called mistletoe. When you stand underneath it, you're supposed to kiss"

"Oh, ok then." Jack noticed the glint in Vala's eyes.

"Come on Jack, show Vala the tradition."

"Why don't you teach her Daniel?" That shut Daniel up, as Vala looked at him hopefully.

Cam rounded the corner to hear whistle calls, and watched in shock as Jack bent down to kiss Sam on the lips. She blushed furiously, but smiled at Cam. Daniel's jaw was about to hit the ground, and Jack patted him on the shoulder as he walked by.

"Bedtime Daniel?"

"Jack, what... you... Sam...?"

"Yes Daniel. We were showing Vala the tradition. You should show her in detail."

Jack left Daniel standing, staring at the mistletoe, alone.

It wasn't much later when yawning turned to dozing off, and Sam suggested gently to Jack that perhaps it was best to end the night, and start getting to bed. Jack agreed quickly and stood up. He made a big show of racing Daniel to the bathroom, and pretended to sulk when he let Daniel go in first. As he waited for the bathroom, Sam walked past him on the way to her room.

"So, you taking the floor tonight, or you joining me?"

"I've gotta tease Daniel for a bit. I'll be up later." Jack bent down to kiss Sam again. They broke apart quickly as Teal'c passed on the way to the spare room.

Jack sighed as he laid down. It had taken a while for everyone to get ready for bed, and settled. Vala had made an offer to Daniel to share the bed with her, and Daniel had looked like he was considering it for a while. Cam was already sleeping on the cot as Jack turned off the lights and tried to make himself comfortable on the floor. It didn't take long before he heard Daniel's soft snoring. He quietly got up, leaving his blankets where they were, and joined Sam in her room.

* * *

Daniel woke up, desperately needing the bathroom. He rolled off the couch, remembering that Jack was sleeping somewhere on the floor. He felt his foot kick a pillow, and took a sudden turn sideways. He knew Jack's sleeping habits, and that meant, if he was woken suddenly, he usually hit before asking questions. His sudden change of trajectory, caused him to overbalance, and in trying not to hit the coffee table he knew was around there somewhere, fell, and landed on Cam. 

"Oooof. What the 'ell's goin on?"

"Cam, I'm sorry."

"Jackson. Wha're you doin?"

"I fell, I'm sorry." For some reason, Daniel found this really funny, and was trying not to laugh.

"'ats ok. Go back to shleep."

Cam promptly fell back asleep, despite Daniel still sitting on his legs. Daniel got up, and slowly shuffled his feet towards the bathroom, still trying not to laugh.

Vala woke up to hear a strange noise. It sounded like someone was crying or being sick in the spare bathroom. She got up and started towards it, thankful that her room was on the ground floor. She approached the bathroom slowly and realised that the noise was someone laughing. She moved her hand to knock on the door as it opened. A very startled Daniel looked at her straight in the face.

"Vala?"

"Daniel, was that you making that noise?"

"Me? I was laughing."

"Yes, the strange noise. What was so funny at this time of night?"

"Cam."

"Ok. what did Cam do?"

"I tripped over Jack and fell on Cam."

"You tripped over Jack."

"Yes."

"Where were you?"

"In the living room."

"Oh. Here, follow me."

Vala liked this unique side of Daniel. She hadn't believed Sam when she had described Daniel after a few drinks. This was well worth repeating. She led Daniel into the living room, and turned on one of the lights on the side table. It lit the room enough to see where the furnature was, and Cam's still form. Daniel noticed immediatly that Jack wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

"You mean General O'Neill?"

"No Vala, Santa. Yes I mean Jack."

"Jackson, go to sleep and turn that damn light off."

"Cam?"

"Yes. Turn the light off. Please."

"But where's Jack?"

"He left several hours ago. Probably as soon as you fell asleap." Cam began to sound a little less sleepy.

"Where?"

"Jackson, I'm not giving you the answer. Now turn the light off."

Vala turned the light off and led Daniel back to her room. He sat on the bed, and thought through what Cam had said.

"Vala. How did you know Jack wouldn't be there?"

"Well, Daniel, after I watched Sam blush ever so brilliantly after you asked Jack where he was staying for the night."

"You mean...?" Daniel pointed upstairs as Vala nodded her head.

"Yes Daniel. Glad you caught on." She patted his knee with every sylable, smiling at him.

"Who else knows?"

"Knowing Teal'c, he probably knew as soon as he walked in the door. Cam, well, I'll bet that he figured it out when Jack left the living room for the upstairs. You, Daniel, are the last one to know apparently."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Ask him in the morning. I wouldn't disturb him now."

Daniel turned to gawp at Vala, shocked at what she was insinuating. He shrugged it off, and slowly made his way back to the couch. Lying down, drifting off, he realised he once again got the couch, Jack had done much better in the sleeping arangements than previous years.

* * *

Daniel and Cam woke early, as both tended to do after drinking the night before. Daniel made straight for the coffee machine, relieved that Sam had got it all ready for them. He turned it on, and sat at the table, his head in his arms. Cam took a seat, mumbling a good morning, and waited for coffee. Vala breezed in halfway through Daniel's first cup. She said a cheery good morning, planted a kiss on Daniel's hair, and took her coffee back to her room. 

"Good morning."

"Mornin Teal'c."

"I wish to inform you that the bathroom is currently unnocupied."

Cam jumped up and raced towards it, as if Teal'c had declared he would shoot the last person there. Daniel merely filled up his cup.

"Any sign of Sam or Jack?"

"No."

"When did you know Teal'c?"

"When I arrived to see them sitting together."

"When did Teal'c know what Daniel?"

"Morning Jack. How was your night?"

"Can't complain."

"When did you get up?"

"Just before you did."

"Was that this morning, or last night when I thought I tripped over you?"

"That was all that noise?"

"Jack, I know where you were last night, and it wasn't the floor of the living room."

Jack grinned widely before he could stop himself.

"Yes, well. What happened last night? We could hear you banging around upstairs!"

"I, er, well, I thought I tripped over you, then I fell onto Cam. Don't change the subject. How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. Daniel, don't say anything to Sam. We're both getting used to a different kind of friendship."

"When were you going to tell us?"

"I thought you already knew. When you were so surprised that I was here for the dinner, I didn't say anything. Sam would tell you when she was ready."

"You were going to tell me though?"

"Yes Daniel. I just didn't want to tell you guys until I got a little more used to it." Sam spoke as she entered the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee, and stood beside Jack.

"Are you used to it?"

Daniel recieved his answer as Jack bent to kiss Sam. Not knowing what else to do, Daniel whistled.

Vala climbed into Daniel's car with a few more things than she had exited the car the previous day. Daniel started the engine and drove towards the base.

"Well, what did you think of your first Christmas?"

"Are they always like that?"

"No, every family has different traditions."

"What's ours?"

"I'm not too sure. Probably all staying the night wherever the dinner is."

"I like the miseltoe."

"I'm sure you did. It only works on Christmas Day though, so don't be sneaking around the base with some."

"Daniel, as if I would do something like that. What do you think about Sam?"

"About her and Jack? It's about time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they've been dancing around each other for years. It's almost like a Christmas present to us to see them together, finally."

"In that case, I think I enjoyed my first Christmas. Wonder what will happen next year?"

_AN: Merry Christmas everyone!! _


End file.
